Lysander
Lysander is a fifteen year old boy with black hair (depicted as a very dark teal/blue for coloring purposes) and light, pale blue-gray eyes with a scar running through his left eye. He normally wears a dark blue sleeve-less shirt and dark grayish-blue pants tucked into what seem like dark brown combat boots. He wears an old, slightly tattered green-brown scarf at all times. Additional Info Personality: Coming soon! Past: Lysander is a "traveling adventurer" from an small island country (more of a city-state really) known as Kryo. He is extremely talkative and boastful, but he is also very kind. Most find him to be very annoying, though he has good intentions and a not as twisted moral code as some of the other characters on this wiki. Lysander is very talented in magic, and received his training at the Kryo Academy of Education, though few people know this. He can preform simple spells without the aid of a staff or wand, though if he tried to cast a more complicated spell without his staff, he will create an explosion that will injure himself. He normally fights with a sword and a few daggers, though he carries a staff with him that can shrink to fit inside a small pouch on his belt. This staff was given to him as a farewell gift by Prof. Loukianos, a teacher and the headmaster at the academy. The teacher said, in quote, to Lysander "I wish I could say this staff was a priceless, ancient artifact of great power, but in actuality I got it on sale at Kryomart (the equivalent of Walmart)." Lysander's iconic scar across his left eye was inflicted by a monster known as the Thánatos, an evil shape-shifter who feeds off of death, pain, an fear. This monster kept the whole of Kryo in fear of its wrath, only making it stronger. Lysander wanted to fight and kill the Thanatos, since it was the one who lead to the death of his mother, and eventually father as well. It was forbidden to attack the monster, since if it were angered it would have destroyed the entire town. Despite the risks, Lysander decided to fight the Thanatos. The monster only landed a minor wound to the boy, the scar across his eye, before vanishing. The scar seems to have infected Lysander with some sort of dark power. He uses dark magic often since such a thing comes frighteningly naturally to him. He can also turn into a "monster made of darkness", though while in this form it is very hard to control his actions, and if he stays this way for too long he has increasing trouble turning back into his human self and even more trouble controlling what he does in this form. While in this state, he also greatly resembles the Thanatos. Equilibrium/Roleplay: Lysander's first RP appearance was in the Equilibrium/Roleplay. Him joining the others causes a "Construct" to appear. He is seen fighting along side the group in order to stop Kogari. He creates a tunnel for the group to travel through the rubble caused when the ceiling fell in a bunch of ruins. When the group encounter's Kogari, he is asked by Kogari where he received his training since "he could sense dark magic" in Lysander. This allows Abban to knock over Kogari. Lysander crushes the Orb of Jauda in his monster form, which makes Kogari absorb all of the dark energy. The group barely makes it out in time when they realize they have been tricked by Tempus. Alternate Form Lysander's "monster" form is due to the Thanatos becoming part of him (also called his "wraith" or "demon form"). In this form, he is incredibly powerful, though has little control over his actions. While in this form, it is very possible that the Thanatos, though in a weaker state, can corrupt Lysander. It is unknown why the Thanatos chose Lysander of all people, but it seems like the Thanatos wants to turn the boy into a Wraith, though is having an extremely hard time doing so. In Lysander's monster form, he resembles a snake or a dragon with front legs but no back legs. He is also lacking in eyes, but is somehow able to see. His scales, which are colored black, are extremely fine but very strong and can withstand the impact of most weapons. His tail radiates black/dark blue flames like Wraith's do. Trivia *His name was supposed to be "Lysandros" but I forgot and Latinized his name. *He was an adopt from dA originally. An "adopt" is a character you buy (for points) who then becomes the buyer's OC. *His scarf was given to him by his father before he left for the academy. *His story is explained in Just a Memory. **Thank you Frost for the great title. *He scored a 5 on the Mary Sue Test (which means he's not a Sue), but I personally think he is a pretty borderline Mary Sue.... Icy's Artwork Category:Blizz's Pages Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters